kentosfandomcom-20200215-history
Owe the Wise
Owe the Wise was one of the Forefathers of Man, born at the very start of the First Age at the Creation Grounds. He was the first human to discover magic, and formed the Kingdoms of the Wise, one of the greatest kingdoms of the First Age. Owe is often stated to have been ammongst the greatest men alive, so much so that the Golden One gifted him with a prolonged life. He married Ilwe, sister to High King Igwle, and with her had three children- Fearnó, Finossin and Funalfin. Owe was, as has been previously mentioned, one of the Forefathers of Man, the very first humans that were crafted by the Golden One himself upon the Creation Grounds of the First Mountain. Upon the first day of the First Age did man awaken, and their meagre language attempts began to form. However, on the same day did the Wraths come into existence, and they formed into a fearsome Dreadcloud, and the Forefathers of Man felt fear for the first time. One of the men ammongst those who were first born, Este, suggested that they should try to get to the base of the mountain and escape the oncoming storm, and a great many people followed him. Another, named Ea, suggested going into the caves that were present upon the Creation Grounds and convinced a large following to join him. However, Owe was of a different mind. He suggested that humans should have no reason to fear this natural phenomena, however unnatural it may seem. For he felt that fear was a weakness, and that people should be couragous when faced with great trials and tribulations. So, to the shock of many, Owe suggested, instead of fleeing from the cloud, that they should scale the mountain to it's peak in order to greet the cloud as though it were an old friend. Many believed him mad, and only four people out of the assembled people decided to follow him. Owe would later consider these people his siblings, and they were- Engle, Osse, Olwe and Alegria. Despite the chaos that the first night brung with the Dreadcloud, where those that had stayed at the Creation Grounds were said to have been slaughtered mercilessly, or perhaps taken to be tortured, or turned into one of the Fraid Ones, the group of companions survived. Owe particularly learned a lot from this experience, having studied the clouds intently, and wished to remain at the top of the mountain for quite a while yet. But Olwe, Osse and Alegria left for the Creation Grounds, leaving Owe and Engle alone, and for his loyalty did Owe consider Engle his closest companion of all. After three days of quiet contemplation, it is said, Owe and Engle finally descended down the mountains to arrive at the Creation Grounds. The Dreadcloud had left the place devastated, and it had lost it's natural beauty, now appearing harsh and cruel. And for nearly two months did they stay here, where they met up with their sister Alegria once more. Owe was told how Ea NeverFear lead his people into the caves, and the next day lead them back out to the Creation Gounds. However, finding it marred, they departed, yet a part of that people remained behind. These were lead by Igwle the Dwindler, who accepted Owe as a friend and the two had many discussions in their time together. In this time, Owe was informed by his sister of a far-off paradise land, as Alegria was known for her great perception of far-off locations, even being referred to as 'Farsighted' by the majority of people. And knowing of this place of plentiful food and lush grasses, of birdsong and riverbeds, Owe wished to gather up the free peoples and unite them in this location. Therefore Owe bartered with Igwle for him to lead his people away, but Igwle refused to leave the Creation Grounds, birth place to mankind. However, eventually Igwle struck a deal. He informed Owe that when Ea NeverFear lead his people from the caves, there was a group that remained. The Lost Ones, as they were referred to as, wished not to face the Dreadcloud ever again, and instead remained in the safety of their tunnels. If these people were to be brought out of the caves, then Igwle would join forces with Owe in his journey. So it was that Owe went alone into the caves of the First Mountain, and was not seen for many days. However, he eventually returned with a great host of people. Owe, forever being truthful, informed Igwle that the Lost Ones had taken to themselves five Kings, and that put two of these, with their people, had come. Admiring Owe's honesty and understanding how difficult this task must be, for Ea had been unable to sway these people, Igwle gave to Owe his own sister, Ilwe, to have her hand in marriage. And with her came her handmaidens and others in her service, and the two Kings under the Mountain whom had returned with Owe, Aglor and Elfanin, also claimed a wife each from these.